<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[岩及] 咬耳朵 by Alkillua_Wu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22659541">[岩及] 咬耳朵</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alkillua_Wu/pseuds/Alkillua_Wu'>Alkillua_Wu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:13:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22659541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alkillua_Wu/pseuds/Alkillua_Wu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*排球少年！（第一次寫，獻給我愛的cp<br/>*CP：岩及<br/>*r15+應該有（？</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Haikyuu</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[岩及] 咬耳朵</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>    離開熱氣蒸騰的浴室，及川徹深深吸了口不再濕熱的空氣，將經由肺部轉換而成的廢氣排出體外。剛洗完澡的他舒服地瞇起眼，邊穿褲子邊喊：「岩ちゃん，換你洗囉。」</p><p> </p><p>    「⋯⋯」</p><p> </p><p>    沒有立即得到回答的及川徹覺得有些奇怪，明明感覺岩泉一的存在離他不遠，怎麼就沒聽到他的叫喚呢？</p><p> </p><p>    「岩ちゃん？」拉上褲頭拉鍊的他這時才有餘裕抬頭查看，卻被從衣帽間迅速衝到他面前的人一把抱住，嘴唇也遭來人掠奪。</p><p> </p><p>    「唔嗯——」</p><p> </p><p>    哎呀呀，岩ちゃん這是等不及了嗎？這麼強烈的攻勢真讓人招架不住呢～☆</p><p> </p><p>    明明是這樣想的及川徹不但沒覺得困擾，閃亮的雙眼比平常更有神，很快便享受起和自家戀人唇舌相交的過程。</p><p> </p><p>    「岩ちゃん不先洗澡嗎？」背抵牆的及川徹用濕潤的唇吻了吻身前人的頸項，呼吸也因岩泉一的挑撥而逐漸急促。</p><p> </p><p>    「我今天休假你問屁。」岩泉一左手拈著及川徹胸前的乳珠、細細碾壓，右手往下直接握住挺起的部位，兩相磨蹭起來。</p><p> </p><p>    「嗯⋯⋯」及川徹舒服地喟嘆一聲，雙手環上岩泉一的肩，一臉饜足的模樣好看到挑起岩泉一全部的性致。</p><p> </p><p>    「啊嗯？！」及川徹嬌喘一聲，耳廓被咬住用牙齒慢慢碾磨的快感衝擊過大，岩泉一呼出的熱氣包裹住脆弱的右耳，害得他下腹又是一緊，「——岩ちゃん你等一下！」</p><p> </p><p>  「什麼？」岩泉一低沉的嗓音性感無比，他伸出舌頭舔了一口及川徹的內耳廓，及川徹無法抑制地顫抖。</p><p> </p><p>    不過岩泉一卻是停下了手邊全部的工作，表情稍稍有些嚴肅地望著及川徹等著他平復。</p><p> </p><p>    「岩ちゃん，對不起⋯⋯」雖然嘴上說得抱歉，但其實及川徹露出的笑容根本和抱歉沾不上邊，「我沒有洗耳朵的習慣呢(⁎⁍̴̛ᴗ⁍̴̛⁎)」</p><p> </p><p>    那個笑容包含著的惡意無所遁形，看得岩泉一一陣火大，抬手就是一擊暴栗！「混帳及川！」</p><p> </p><p>    「啊啊好痛啊岩ちゃん！反對暴力！」眼淚都被打出來的及川徹替自己抱屈。</p><p> </p><p>    「閉嘴混帳及川！」</p><p> </p><p>    「啊啊岩ちゃん你不做了嗎？」</p><p> </p><p>    「渣川！」</p><p> </p><p>    「不要用簡稱來罵人啊！」</p><p> </p><p>    「垃圾及川、混帳及川、人渣及川！」</p><p> </p><p>    「嗚嗚嗚岩ちゃん我錯了！我去洗耳朵啦對不起！！！」</p><p> </p><p>    之後岩泉一堅決不碰及川徹一個月，及川徹表示以後會好好注意全身清潔的。</p><p> </p><p>    至於岩泉一在及川徹的內耳廓舔到了什麼⋯⋯ㄏㄏ(⁎⁍̴̛ᴗ⁍̴̛⁎)</p><p> </p><p>    可喜可賀啊～☆</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>好吃記得點讚(⁎⁍̴̛ᴗ⁍̴̛⁎)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>